Middle Earth Meets Its Match
by Prisoner to the Darkness
Summary: Anime and music obsessed high school girl, Laura, gets transported to ME and screws with everyones heads!Not Marysue!
1. When frying pans attack!

'Oh how I ADORE camping, NOT!!!' I thought to myself

It's my families annual camping trip and sadly I couldn't escape from it. I love camping, on the beach, not in the woods were there are mosquitoes and such. And where there's mosquitoes, there's itching because those thing just LOVE my blood.

Anyways now I'm stuck here with no computer, no phone(parents said I need to be more sociable) and my only forms of entertainment are the few books I have, which I've already read about a thousand times. I was lucky enough to bring my Ipod nano which is not allowed to be used till after 7 p.m.(where they get these rules I'll never know)but my dad said those have no use here because he created a never-ending list "fun" activities we could all do. I'd personally rather puke then list all the different types of birds we see.

Now this year I knew something different was going to happen but I was never expecting that I would get transported to Middle earth. Yeah weird, huh? That's what I thought, but I just happen to have the worst luck so it was probably expected.

So now back to the camping trip from hell. My dad had just parked in some random parking lot at some even more random national park and said we had a 4 mile walk(hike) to our campsite. Now this really didn't go well with me because I was basically going to carry everything. Okay not everything just all the cooking supplies, the tent, and my small backpack of clothes. After we started moving I took out my Ipod and started listening to some of my music. My dad of course noticed, considering the volume was on max, but didn't say anything.

While we were walking I noticed I had strayed off the path and could barely see my dad or my brother but that's what I get for walking with my eyes closed. The only thing that didn't make sense though was the fact that they didn't notice that I was no longer behind them. I ran trying to catch up but ended up tripping over a root sticking out of the ground.

"Why is it that when I'm not paying attention to were I'm walking I'm just fine, but when I am, I trip over something! GAH!! It makes no sense!!!" I said to myself

When I got up again the woods didn't seem to look the same. Yeah that probably sounds strange 'cause basically all masses of trees look the same, but this didn't. It seemed more alive and older which makes absolutely no sense to me. So being the idiot I was, I called out for my dad and brother. When no one answered I started to get pissed and somewhat scared.

Now when your lost in the woods most people think set up camp then figure out how to get out. I'm not most people instead I set down my pack, took out the frying pan, and started wandering around to see if there were any paths. Yes I'm the smartest person ever, right?

After wandering for what felt like hours(actually it was only 35 minutes) I felt like I was going to starve to death. Once again being the smart person I am, I took off my pack and started to search for food. In the end I found one Hershey's milk chocolate bar, a chocolate chip granola bar, a bag of cinnamon flavored soy chips, and a popcorn thingy that you can make over a fire.

"Why did dad have to take the cooler! Now I'm going to starve to death!! " I screamed at the granola bar

Yes I was already losing my mind. I started to think that I should ration what little food(if you could call it that) I had. But in the end I ate it all.

After sitting there for a few minutes I realized I had left my Ipod playing the whole time. So I look down at it to see how much power it had left. To my surprise it was still full which made no sense a all, but nothing did anymore. So I turned it off and started to repack everything so I could start wandering again.

But then I heard the bushes shake. Being the idiot I was I picked up the frying pan and silently as possible walked over to see what was there when suddenly a bunny scurried from underneath me. Somewhat startled I realized it was probably the bunny that made the noise. So I turned around to see someone behind a tree near my pack looking at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I threw the frying pan at his head.

Considering it was a sudden attack on my part he wasn't able to dodge it so it hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. I shouted in triumph as he fell down and ran to fetch my awesome-frying-pan-of-doom just incase there were others.

While I was picking up said awesome-frying-pan-of-doom, I looked down at my victim and saw…

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHA….HA..HA I PRESENT TO YOU A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!

Thank you for reading my first ever LOTR fanfiction 'confetti starts falling from the sky as music starts to play'

Please tell me what you think about it so far. Also I will allow flames but only if they're not about the AWESOME-FRYING-PAN-OF-DOOM anything else is allowed cause I'm weird like that. Try to guess who was hit with the frying pan. If you get it I'll give you something special!

Also next time I'll try to make it longer.


	2. bumps and arrows

_Last time…_

_Considering it was a sudden attack on my part he wasn't able to dodge it so it hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead. I shouted in triumph as he fell down and ran to fetch my awesome-frying-pan-of-doom just incase there were others._

_While I was picking up said awesome-frying-pan-of-doom, I looked down at my victim and saw…_

_Now…_

Blonde hair. Long and perfect blonde hair.

"Is it possible to have hair that blonde? Damn she's lucky." I thought to my self

The person started to groan 'Uh oh!'

So since it was already established that I'm not all that bright I took the pan and slammed once again against the persons head. Very stupid. They person cried out in a very low voice.

'I never knew girls had THAT low of a voice! Wait a minute that's not a girl that's a…'

"GUY!!!!"I yelled in fright who would have thought the first person I ran into was a cross dresser (sort of).

The guy I hit began moving again so I slowly backed preparing to run for my life. Well this guy seemed like a pretty fast healer because before I could even place my foot down and begin to sprint away, I met a new friend, the tip of the guy's arrow.

"Hehe sorry about hitting your head. I hope you get well soon and I'll send a card. Now If you don't mind I've got to go find my family. Oh and you could really use an ice pack." I said while pointing at the ever growing bump forming in the middle of his forehead.

"sjgroireigh ghgkhgoihg gfhgfk" said the man(a.n. I don't know elvish!!!!)

"Um sorry I didn't understand you could you speak in English please?"

"sdajlhsafhj sjkdafhjfadh jhfhuifj" Said the man again while pulling the arrow farther back toward him and aiming for my head.

"I DON"T UNDERSTAND YOU!!!!" I screamed in fright when he looked like he was going to shoot.

Soon another two shorter men then the guy I hit, jumped out from between the trees. And I began to feel unnaturally short.

"State your name and race!" One of the men said

"Oh finally someone who speaks English! Thank you for saving me. My names Laura and I think it's kind of obvious that I'm human just like everyone else." I said somewhat relieved and confused at the same time. There was just to much going on.

"I didn't save you man-child. Where do you hail from?" he forcefully asked

"Huh? Where do I hail from jeez where am I some weird Renaissance festival. No one talks like that anymore." I said slightly confused as to was they started whispering about, until I noticed their ears.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! YOUR ELVES!!!!" I screamed in excitement which soon turned to fear.

"Oh god your elves that doesn't make sense elves only exist in fairy tales. Is this some kind of joke?!" I yelled in anger and fear. That didn't seem to go off with them that well 'cause they soon all pulled out knives seeming to prepare for a fight.

"Orophin take her back to Lórien and we'll take her to Galadriel for questioning" said the tallest of the three

'Did he just say Orophin and Galadriel. Those are character from that book, what was it called , Lord of the flies? No rings Yeah rings, Lord of the rings. Holy shit I'm in middle earth!' through out the time I took me to figure that out Orophin had already tied my hand behind my back.

"Holy shit your Haldir aren't…you….."I said to the tallest of the men and then fell in to a dead faint as I saw him nod. This was so not cool.

* * *

Thank you fro reading Please R&R Or i won't add another chapter TELL ME WHAT YOU PEOPLE THIN WHEN YOU READ THIS. EVEN BAD COMMENTS ARE ALLOWED JUST SOMETHING!!!! 


End file.
